


The Rarest Blep

by silverxenomorph



Series: The Blep Files [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bleplock returns, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bleplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxenomorph/pseuds/silverxenomorph
Summary: Wing accidentally discovers the rarest how to trigger the Rarest Blep Drift has – except he wasn't even trying to get a Blep to begin with!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vienn_peridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/gifts), [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).



> 3rd installment of the expansion on a Gift Drabble for Swagscream and Adhesiveandscrap on Tumblr. Unbeta'd  
> Inspired by my own doodling: https://silverxenomorph.tumblr.com/post/158105892597/some-on-the-job-doodles-of-the-rarest-blep-it

Wing looked at the pleased puddle of mech in his hands. A puddle that was rapidly expanding onto the floor. His thumbs were still automatically stroking the gold and white cheek guards attached to his ward, eliciting a loud, happy purr. He gently applied upward pressure to the right side of Drift's face to watch the face plating squish a lidded optic. He swore that the right finial drooped. And for all the internal freaking out Wing was doing he couldn't seem to be able to stop. How had it come to this? How did he somehow go from having a foul tempered Decepticon to having his hands full of this?

 

* * *

Dai Atlas and Axe had dropped by during the daily training. Wing hadn't been sure of Dai's intentions but had continued with the lesson. He hadn't heard what exactly Dai had said to Axe, but Drift had. Tired, sore and angry Drift had reacted badly. Though a fraction of the Circle of Light's leader's size, Drift possessed a temperament almost the same without the benefit of centuries of control. And it showed in the way the smaller mech had snapped and snarled at Dai in response. He made an attempt to steer Drift away, but Dai snapped back, having none of the Decepticon's cheek.

Axe had been of no help, smiling and laughing as the two continued to verbally spar, getting louder and louder with each volley. Wing 'umm'ed and 'ahh'ed at the whole scene and gave a pleading look at Axe to actually help. When the argument had finally ended Dai had stormed off, Axe following behind with one hell of a diffusing job ahead of him.

“He's such a pit-damned afthole!”

“Drift...” The knight knew better than to try an reason with Drift right now, but still used his scolding tone of voice.

“He is!” Dentae ground loud enough to hear. 

“Alright, since you're so worked up, let's call this lesson over and head home to get cleaned up.” Wing sighed in defeat looking at his own big diffusing job.

“Fine.” Drift huffed and shoving the practise blades away with a little too much force. He slammed the cabinet door shut as well. 

 

Drift stalked in front of him the way back to his quarters, chalk paint striped frame radiating anger. Wing had to suppress the chuckles that bubbled up when the handful of Knights they encountered on the way back all but leapt out of the fuming speedster's way. A few of them pinged his comms privately to ask or comment, afraid to ask out loud. His reply was the same to all and one actually wished him luck.

By the time they arrived at his quarters, Drift's anger had boiled down to strong annoyance. The wash rack door didn't slam when he followed Wing into it and Drift didn't snarl when cloth covered in cleanser was pressed against his back plating without the usual warning.

“I've finished back here.” Wing pressed against the sudsy plating arms reaching around Drift's middle to capture wild hands and pull them together in a hug. “If you can do the rest, I'll go and get our energon and meet you in the Vidscreen room?” he murmured into the white helm.

“Mmm.” Drift intoned in agreement.

“Great!” Wing pressed a soft kiss to a finial, pressed the cloth into Drift's hands and untangled himself from the embrace. He quickly washed off the suds he'd collected and had barely turned to leave.

“Wing.”

“Yes?” he turned back.

Drift's grey hands pulled him into a heated kiss which ended reluctantly with a firm nip to Wing's lower lip. Wing nuzzled him before stepping back, a huge smile crossing his face.

“Promises, promises, Drift. Maybe after the energon...?” He let the question hang.

“Not letting you get away.” Drift smirked back. He flicked soap bubbles at Wing as the Knight stepped backwards to leave.

 

A quick dry and Wing was out into the small dispenser and storage area to prepare the energon, processor still full of that kiss. He sprinkled his favourite additives to his cube and mixed in what he hoped was enough of Drift's flavouring to the other. With a little less care than he'd normally use, Wing made his way to the Vidscreen room placing Drift's cube down so he could lick the small spill off the back of his hand. He shuddered at the bitter taste preferred by his charge and quickly took a mouthful of his own tastier blend.

He was half finished his cube when Drift, still a little damp in some places, emerged and snatched up his own cube downing half of it in one mouthful.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Drift turned to face Wing. “Dai's still an utter crankshaft though.” He grumbled through the last of his energon.

Wing gently pulled the empty cube from Drift's hands and placed it back down onto the low table beside him.

“You and Dai have very similar personalities,” he said, gently cupping a cheek guard with either hand. “It's no mystery that you'll not get along. I just ask you show some respect, please?” Thumbs rubbed in small circles and fingers gently wiggled against the back of his cheek guards.

There was no reply.

“Drift?” Blue optics went from wide to heavily shuttered and the mech in Wing's hands began to purr. When he tried to pull away, Drift pushed back into his hands.

 

* * *

 

That led him back to the present where Drift continued to press into the gentle rubbing, finials tinting pink, lidded optics fluttering and glossa tip exposed, encouraging more of that wonderful feeling. Wing obliged, hands beginning to wander up to tickle those pretty flushed finials and ended up following Drift as he dropped down, sinking to his knees onto the floor. His chest was draped in a puddle of purring Decepticon, who was now kneading his abdominal armour.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been consecutively zoning and then internally freaking out as the cheek rub went on but he was deep in the 'freak-out' phase of the cycle when the door chirped. His startled jump hadn't dislodged Drift or broken him out of the trance he was in. He used the voice activation over-ride to let his visitor in, since standing to do it manually was currently out of the question.

“Come in!”

“I came to check in on you two...” Axe's brogue trailed off at the sight on the floor. Wing kneeing with what looked like Drift shaped cyber-cat draped over him. “Lad?”

“I think I broke him...” Wing near wailed at the larger mech when he came closer.

“Is he... purring?” Axe asked peering at the completely blissed out face on Wing's chest.

“Yes! And he's kneading me too!”

“Looks like you're teaching and over-sized cyber-cat instead of a potential Knight!” Axe laughed, a large finger gently stroking Drift's helm crest provoking the blep to enlarge.

“Axe!”

“What? He's actually quite adorable like this.” The purring deepened and optics closed fully signalling that recharge had been initiated.

“And now he's asleep!”

“Don't complain, Lad. Looks like you've found and easier way of getting him to unwind than I have for Dai.” Axe smiled.

“I can't move with him like this!” Wing's plating flared.

“Then ask me to shift him to the berth for you Winglet.”

“Please!”

Axe gently pushed an arm between Drift's chest and Wing's legs and the other under Drift's aft. The speedster was light enough that he didn't even have to exert too much effort lifting him off Wing and to carry him into the berthroom.

Wing gratefully got to his feet and followed Axe. Drift settled onto the plush surface of their shared berth with a sleepy huff and snuggled into the mesh covers.

“Hard to believe he can be so cute.”

“He's never this relaxed around you or Dai. You never get to see it.” Wing adjusted the mesh sheet over the still purring Drift.

“So you don't want a copy of the photo I took of you two?” Axe grinned at Wing.

“What? When?”

“When doesn't matter Lad. I'm sure Dai will want to see it if you don't!”

“No!” Wing exclaimed.

“Shhh! You'll wake him and have to figure out how you did that to him all over again.” Axe took pleasure from the horrified look crossing the younger Knight's face. Wing shooed him from the room.

“Don't you dare show Dai! Drift doesn't need the extra provocation! And neither does Dai!”

“Aye, that is true. It was hard enough to calm him down after this small argument.” Axe scratched at his chin thoughtfully as he walked to the door. “You didn't answer me before. You want the photo?”

“Pit yes!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1: If you were expecting porn after the shower scene, SURPRISE! …......It's not Porn! 8B  
> 2: When Drift threw the practise blades into the cabinet and slammed the door, he actually had jostled the all the practise blades loose from their mountings but he won't find that out until the next Lesson... There's a pissed off Drift under that pile of swords!  
> 3: Do hab suites in New Crystal City have their own Rec Rooms? I don't know. So I made some stuff up.  
> 4: Wing is the ONLY person Drift (knowingly) let keep photos of his Blep.


End file.
